


Puppies are More Important than School

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Could be platonic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: on a school trip but jong only cares about puppies (requested on tumblr)





	

“Dude,” Key turns on his side to properly glare at Jonghyun on the other hotel bed. His friend just continues to look at his obnoxiously bright phone, obnoxiously giggling at whatever is on his screen, listening to something that’s probably obnoxious in his baby blue earbuds.

“ _ Dude _ ,” Key hurls a pillow at Jonghyun. It misses terribly, hitting the window across the room, but it gets his point across.

“What was that for?” Jonghyun removes an earbud to  _ finally _ pay attention to his classmate.

“Get off your goddamn phone,” Key replies.

“Why?”

“ _ Because _ ,” Key snaps, “We have to be down for breakfast by fucking 7:30 to get to the aquarium on time and it’s already almost 1 and I can’t fall asleep when your phone screen is brighter than the goddamn sun, Jong.”

“Oh,” Jonghyun glances at his phone, and then back at Key, “Sorry.” He smiles, and Key groans. How could anyone stay mad at a face like that?

“What were you looking at anyways?”

“Puppy videos,” Jonghyun beams.

“You kept me up for  _ dogs _ ?” Key rolls his eyes, “I should’ve guessed.” He sinks back into the cheap hotel duvet, already dreading Mrs. Hawthorne’s wake-up call.

“Good night, Jong.”

“See you in the morning, Key.”


End file.
